The Tale Of Naruto Namikaze
by SancitusSenpai
Summary: Transported back in time, Naruto Namikaze wakes up within Konohagakure's hospital surrounded by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and Minato Namikaze.
1. Chapter One: Sent Back

**The Story of Naruto Namikaze**

 **Summary** – Transported back in time, Naruto Namikaze wakes up within Konohagakure's hospital surrounded by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and Minato Namikaze.

 **Description Of Naruto** – Spiky blonde hair that reaches his shoulders (Third Kazekage style), Black long sleeved shirt and black shinobi pants, with black tape around his ankles and black shinobi sandals.

 _Chapter One: Sent Back_

' _What the hell happened_ …' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light beaming on his face. As Naruto sat up he immediately knew where he was at, The Konoha Hospital, but the only thing wrong with this was this exact hospital was blown up. 'How is t-' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a few people to the side of his bed.

"It's good to see you finally woke up" A voice said, as Naruto looked up to see who said that his entire body froze, it was The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the man who took care of him when he was a child, Naruto also took note of the other people in the room, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Minato Namikaze.

Tsunade was the first to speak, "You've been asleep for three days, from chakra exhaustion a group of chunin found your body on the outskirts of the village, what happened to you?" Tsunade asked him ' _All I remember is getting hit by kamui Obito and seeing nothing but white_ ' Naruto thought 'It wouldn't do me any good to tell them anything like that..' Naruto thought before saying "I was travelling when I was attacked by a masked ninja"

"I see..." Hiruzen said while nodding to Tsunade to continue, "Right, while you were sleep we recognized you looked a lot like Jiraiya's student , so we ran a blood test between you two and the results have just came in." As Tsunade read the results Naruto looked over to Minato who looked at him aswell. Naruto could tell Minato had multiple emotions running through his head right now.

Tsunade put her clipboard down and smiled at Minato, "Looks like you've found your younger brother kid" As soon as those words left Tsunades mouth, both Namikaze boys had tears welling up in their eyes, while Naruto quickly dried his, Minato freely let his fall his knees getting weak almost collapsing to the floor, as Minato was about to fall he was caught by Naruto, who rubbed his back  
"I've always wanted to meet you Onii-Chan" Minato smiled while hugging Naruto back, they had so much to talk about like what did Naruto do all these years and what kind of things he liked and disliked and what his dreams are.

Hiruzen smiled at the two boys while making a motion with his hand and Naruto felt the ANBU leave, "I think we should let these two have some bonding time, Minato I assume you will let Naruto stay with you and Kushina?" He asked while motioning for Tsunade and Jiraiya to leave, "Of course" Minato said softly while removing himself from his younger brother's embrace. The Hokage nodded before leaving via shunshin.

Minato turned to Naruto and said "Follow me" while jumping through the window with Naruto following closely behind him, as Naruto followed him, Minato asked "So what have you been doing all these years?" Naruto glanced at Minato before replying "Travelling around the forest, desert, and jungles, I've never stayed in one spot to long but I was trained by an old man who thought me many things…" Naruto looked down thinking about Jiraiya and how his death affected him.  
"I see, so I've been wondering what chakra natures do you have?" Minato asked  
"Lighting and Wind, I'm better at Lightning style and Kenjutsu mostly but that doesn't stop me from training my wind affinity." Naruto said. Minato smiled as he and his brother talked while travelling to his apartment

As they jumped in front of a medium sized apartment Minato pulled a pair of keys from a seal on his thumb while unlocking the door Naruto could sense a chakra signature in the house, but Naruto already knew who it was. As they walked into  
the living room sitting on the couch, Naruto heard "Minato-kun, where have you been your mission was done hours ago." Naruto turned around to see Kushina Uzumaki standing there in her ninja outfit minus her headband.

"Who's this?" Kushina asked while looking at Naruto. "This is my little brother, Naruto Namikaze who was found on the outskirts suffering from massive chakra exhaustion, Tsunade ran blood test after getting a genin to come get me and Hokage-sama" Minato said, while gesturing for Kushina to introduce herself to him, Kushina was a bit shocked to know Minato had a younger brother, who looked almost identical to him.

"Hello, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your brother's uh- girlfriend" Kushina said while blushing a tiny looked at Minato and Kushina, before saying "Hello, My name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm Minato's younger brother, I hope we will get along nicely." Naruto said in a soft almost hopeful tone. "Of course!" Kushina said joyfully while Minato smiled at the scene, Naruto thought this would turn out bad, but he knew as long as he had Minato he would always have someone to lean on.

Chapter One: Complete!

I hope you guys like the story I will be uploading a chapter a day, while I know my first fanfiction went down to hell I have an excuse! I lost interest in the story so I spent all my time writing this one, I have twenty chapters of this fanfiction currently typed so expect this story to be pretty long.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter Two: The Test

**Chapter Two: The Test**

 **Author's Note:** I know this story feels rushed but trust me it has way more to it than what you think it does.

- _Minato's Apartment_ -

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' A pair of blue eyes shot open at the sound of someone knocking on the door of his new room, wiping the sleep out of his eyes Naruto said "Give me a second", moving to put on his pants and shirt Naruto opened the door to see Minato standing wearing an apron and the standard chunin uniform. "Good morning, Naruto-kun I made breakfast and also you need to prepare for your skill evaluation test it's in one hour you know" Minato said while smiling at Naruto.

"Good morning, Onii-chan and yeah I should probably go prepare" Naruto followed Minato out the door to see a sleepy Kushina sitting at the table waiting for the food to finish cooking, "Good Morning Kushina-san" Naruto said while sitting down at the table. Looking up Kushina stared at Naruto for a second confusing him for Minato before seeing the whisker marks, "Good morning, Naruto" Kushina said before going back into her zombie mode.

As Minato finished making breakfast the three of them at in silence except for Minato and Kushina talking about a few things while Naruto just focused on which techniques he would use and which he wouldn't  
' _Can't use the rasengan, shadow clone technique, or the summoning jutsu, dammit_ ' Naruto thought while he washed his dish before following Minato and Kushina to the Hokage's Office,

-Hokage's Tower-  
As the three checked in with the receptionist, who told them the Hokage was expecting them and to go right in, Naruto got a little nervous seeing as he was limited in his use of skills, Minato knocked on the Hokage's door before waiting for the usual 'Enter' as they entered the office, Naruto looked around and noticed it looked the same as in his time...

"Ah good you made it on time" Hiruzen said, bowing Minato said "Yes, Lord Hokage but if I may ask who will Naruto be fighting?" Hiruzen smiled before saying "He will be fighting you, Minato" Before Minato could respond Kushina abruptly said "But wouldn't that be unfair Minato is probably the strongest chunin in the village?" Minato shot Kushina a look before glancing at Naruto, noticing a look of dislike coming across his face as he frowned at the back of Kushina's head.

"Minato and Naruto, you are to arrive at Training ground 3 in twenty minutes" Hiruzen said before motioning them to go.

-Training Ground Three-

Standing across from each other on the training field, Naruto and Minato looked at each other with determination in their eyes, before they could say anything Hiruzen said, "HA JIME!" before jumping back to the side lines.

The two rushed at each other kunai in hand, clashing sending sparks flying everywhere. Jumping back Naruto did a few hand signs before shouting "Raiton: Sandaboruto" before lightning gathered in both of his hands, before Naruto sent a massive thunderbolt straight for Minato, dodging the attack Minato went through a few hand signs while thinking ' _He wasn't joking about being good at lightning style_ ' "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" before sending a massive fireball hurling towards Naruto.

' _Shit_!' Naruto thought before sending chakra into his feet, jumping as high as he could to avoid the fireball. "Big Mistake" Minato said while going through another set of hand seals. "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" Minato exclaimed while sending a giant stream of fire at Naruto.

Naruto substituted with a log before doing the tiger hand seal and crouching on his knees while running towards Minato who wasn't paying attention. "Sennen Goroshi!" while sticking his middle and index finger in Minato's bottom.

Minato's body tensed before screaming "KYAAAAA" and flying off and hitting a tree being knocked unconscious from the impact.  
The Third Hokage could only stare before saying, "That jutsu is now an S-ranked kinjutsu, and forbidden to be used while inside the leaf village."

Naruto nodded while sighing 'No matter where I go the jutsu always gets banned!' Naruto thought before walking to Minato and waking him up.  
"Naruto your one sick individual" Minato said while he and Naruto walked to meet the Hokage once again at his office.

As they entered the Hokage wasted no time, "Naruto, your skills have been evaluated and you have been offered the rank of chunin, do you accept?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto waiting for his reply, "Of Course, Lord Hokage" Naruto said but on the inside he was jumping in joy ' _YATAA, finally not a stupid genin anymore!_ ' Naruto thought while being handed his chunin vest and ninja headband.

Naruto tied the headband and his forehead, while Minato smiled at him  
"I'm proud of you, Naruto-kun" Minato said while Naruto smiled at Minato's praise.

Coughing into his hand, Hiruzen said "Naruto come back here tomorrow so we can see which squad to put you in" The Hokage motioned for them to leave while he reached in his drawer and pulled out his pipe.

As the two jumped from tree to tree, Minato felt his stomach growl, stopping on the roof of Ichiraku ramen, "Hey Naruto-kun, do you want to get some ramen before heading back I'm starving" Minato said.  
Naruto drooled a bit knowing that Ichiraku still made ramen at this point in time. "Yeah, I could go for some ramen" while jumping off the roof, Minato following right after him, holding the flap open, Minato noticed Kushina and her friend Mikoto eating some ramen while chatting to each other.

"Hey Kushina-Chan and Mikoto" Minato said while walking up to them Naruto following closely behind him. "Hey Minato/Minato-Kun" both said in unison, Mikoto spoke up first noticing Minato's blonde companion. "Hey Minato, is that your brother that Kushina was talking about?" Mikoto asked while looking at Naruto, who looked at her and he could honestly only say one thing, ' _Damm_ ' Mikoto was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the black with black shinobi pants to match it but the thing was, the way the clothes fit her left little to Naruto's imagination. "Yeah, this is my brother Namikaze Naruto, new chunin of the leaf" Minato said while pushing Naruto to his side so they could get a better look at him.

"How did he become a chunin so fast?" Kushina asked while looking at Minato, Minato sweat dropped not wanting to tell them how the fight ended or they would beat Naruto to the ground for using such a dirty technique. "Well, he beat me of course" Mikoto and Kushina looked shocked hearing that, Minato was one of the strongest chunin in the village, but his younger brother beat him? This was slightly unbelievable, but the two girls trusted Minato enough to know he wouldn't make such a lie up.

"So your brother must be pretty strong then eh?" Mikoto said while looking at the silent Naruto. "Yeah, he's good" While smiling at his younger brother.

Alright guys that will be all for now, I might post chapter three later today if I get some spare time other than that it should be coming out tomorrow!

Ja ne


	3. Chapter Three: Nose Bleed?

**The Tale of Naruto Namikaze**

 **Chapter Three - Nose Bleed?**

- _Konoha Park-_

As Naruto walked into Konoha's park after saying goodbye to his companions, he takes his headband off and sits on a park bench in deep thought. 'All this time travel stuff is confusing' Naruto thought ' _Hey Kurama?_ ' Naruto said in his mind, not getting a reply, ' _I guess Kurama's gone since we travelled back in time_ ' Naruto sighed sadly remembering all the hardships Kurama and him went through but in the end they became friends with an unbreakable bond. Naruto held back a tear remembering when he conquered Kurama and gained his respect and trust.

' _He wouldn't want to see me like this, he'd probably yell at me for acting like a softie_ ' Naruto thought with a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Naruto put his headband in his ninja pouch before starting to get up so he could leave, but a voice stopped him, "Hey Naruto, what's got you so down?" said the voice of Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto looked at her before saying _"Just thinking about something from the past",_ before sighing softly. ' _Or somebody_ ' Mikoto thought while looking at the boy, thinking of ways she could help Minato's little brother out.

"Hey Naruto how about we get some ramen I'll pay" Mikoto said knowing Naruto loved ramen, quicker than Mikoto could blink she was being dragged to the Ramen Stand. Digging the heel of her sandals into the ground Mikoto glared at Naruto for pulling her like that, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before opening the curtains to the Ramen Stand holding the curtain open for Mikoto who went ahead and picked a seat for the two of them.

"Hello, Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, how may I help you" Said Ichiraku, while smiling at the two. "Four bowls of pork ramen!" Naruto said to the chef who nodded while turning the Mikoto awaiting her answer. "I would like one bowl of beef ramen" Mikoto said while putting the menu down. "Coming right up" said Ichiraku while walking behind the counter to prepare the ramen.

"So Naruto do you want to talk about the things that have been bothering you?" Mikoto asked looking Naruto into his eyes. Naruto flinched the tiniest bit before gaining his posture but the flinch didn't seem to go unnoticed because Mikoto, raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

' _Damm she's hot_ ' Naruto thought while blushing and turning his face away from her. Mikoto smirked at this before walking to his side of the table coming close to his face before putting her lips very closely to his ear. 'Like what you see, Na-ru-to-kun?" Mikoto whispered sensually into his ear smiling wickedly before laughing as Naruto passed out from a nose bleed, which happened to be at a very inconvenient time because the Ramen Chef was right there with a camera while laughing along with Mikoto.

Mikoto paid for the meal even if she didn't eat, before she picked Naruto up and carried him to where she knew Minato and Kushina lived, as Mikoto walked down the dirt paths she studied Naruto's features, from his unique blonde hair that he and Minato had, to his whisker marks, she thought about petting them before thinking that would be weird.

-Minato and Kushina's apartment-

Knocking on the door, Mikoto stepped back while waiting for either Minato or Kushina to open the door, in which the latter had opened it.  
Kushina unlocked and opened the door, for Mikoto and Naruto since she felt their chakra signatures before she even came to the door, but what she was not expecting was a Smirking Mikoto holding Naruto with tissues in his nose which seemed to have blood stained onto it.

"What happened?" Kushina asked her best friend, while motioning to her form which was carrying Naruto bridal style. Mikoto ignored Kushina's question choosing to walk inside the apartment, sitting Naruto on the couch gently.

Mikoto turned around seeing Kushina staring at her with a question mark above her head, Mikoto smirked before saying "He couldn't withstand my beauty" before flipping her hair dramatically, _'Sureeeee'_ Kushina thought while looking at her raven haired best friend.

Minato chose this time to walk in the room before asking Mikoto the same question Kushina asked, "Well, I saw him looking all sad at the park, so I took him out for ramen before he started blushing while looking at me so I walked over to him and whispered at few things in his ears before he passed out from nose bleed" Mikoto said while laughing replaying the scene over and over in her head.

Minato face faulted before getting up and looking at Naruto while smiling _'Seems like my little brothers got a crush hehe'_ Minato thought while chuckling and turning to the two females. "Well, I am going to take him to his room and finish up on dinner" Minato exclaimed before picking Naruto up taking him to his room before laying him down on his bed.

-The Next Day-

Naruto flinched feeling the rays of sunlight hitting his eyes, groaning he reluctantly got up from bed and headed into the bathroom doing all his daily ritual such as, showering, brushing his teeth, using the bathroom, putting on his ninja outfit, and taking a look at himself in the mirror before heading to the kitchen, knowing Minato would be making breakfast right now.

"Good morning Naruto- **KUN** " Minato said with a mischievous grin on his face, before Naruto could reply Kushina made her presence known with her own mischievous grin before saying "Have fun last night with your girlfriend, Naruto- **KUNNN** ", Naruto froze while replaying last night's events before turning bright red blushing up a storm. "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed while blushing so hard it would put a certain Hyūga to shame. Minato and Kushina laughed at Naruto's misfortune before Minato stopped laughing and gained a serious expression on his face.

"All joking aside, Naruto, Lord Hokage wants to see you immediately in his officer so you can be put on a squad." Minato looked into Naruto's eyes who in turn looked right back into his. Naruto nodded before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

-Hokage's Office-

After checking in with the secretary, Naruto walked into the Hokage officer noticing the other occupants in the room, Sakumo Hatake, The White Fang of The Leaf village, Naruto knew about this man from his sensei Kakashi Hatake, from what Naruto remembered this man was Kakashi's father aswell as a man who could rival the Sannin in terms of strength, he also saw Mikoto Uchiha, and Hizashi Hyūga.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the Third Hokage coughing into his hand to get the attention of the occupants of the room, after successfully doing so, he said "Alright, let's get right down to business, Naruto you will be put on Team 5, with your chakra nature's and kenjutsu skill, Sakumo would be an amazing sensei for you." Hiruzen said while motioning for Sakumo to continue.

"Ah right, Lord Hokage has told me of your skill and we think we can grasp your skills and improve upon them aswell as working with an Uchiha and Hyūga, would improve your skill greatly." Sakumo said while motioning for the two to introduce themselves. "Hello, I'm Hizashi Hyūga." Hizashi said while stepping back so Mikoto can introduce herself, "We already know each other but, Im Mikoto Uchiha if you somehow forgot" Mikoto said while winking at Naruto, who blushed a light shade of pink before shaking it off. Coughing slightly, Naruto introduced himself to his new team, "Hello, Im Naruto Namikaze, I hope we can become great friends!"

 **Chapter End**

Note – I hope you guys enjoy the chapters getting longer!

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
